KassXFyora
by Rydel Darkclaw
Summary: KassXFyora Just like I said...Kass goes to a new bar, and sees Fyora there, things happen, whoo..RATED R FOR SEX! And attempted rape, and cursing occasionally..Don't like,then don't read..
1. Barfolks

Hn...This is just a one shot thing about that Sexy darigan eyre, kass, and Fyora..Yes, I'm high..and I wanted to type up soemtihng crazy..so..Her'es a lil romance one shto between my favorite neopet Characters..giggles ANYHOO..WARNING, SEX WITH HAPPEN IN HERE,ALRTHOUGH IT IS NOT TOO EXPLICIT!If you are offended with this, go away. dont read. Its' that simple. I have out my warning. if you are a little fucking 10 year old, go the hell away, because you shuouldnt read this. and mommies and daddies, if you catch your kid reading this story, slap your damn kid, and be a better parent, and set controls. Don't bitch at me.Thank you. And if i get any flames, i'll ignore them. i get flamed enough in real life to not care if its only in text. text cant get spittle in your face. lol..  
  
jtejjhbkjnkjenkjekrjekrjbrktjrbtrjkbk  
  
He slunk into the newly opened saloon that had been built in the citadel. Everyone was talking about it, so he'd figured he'd go. after all, he'd been craving a decent swig of booze, and in the whole of neopia, booze was hard to find. Inside, it was rather dark, and some old rock was playing, music he liked. ACDC.. He smirked, and walked over to an empty table, and sat down. He ordred a drink, a mind eraser.((You ever had a mind eraser?gigglesMloo!)) The waitress was a fairie, a slinky little imitation of the grey faerie, but with a skimpy, revealing outfit. She giggled and eyed him, then scribbled down his order, and skipped off. "I'm starting to like this place more.." He said to himself.  
  
While he waited for his drink, he scanned the bar, wondering if he'd see anyone he knew. "Jhudora's here, of course.." He murmured, as he noticeded the evil little faerie. She was flirting with and scaring a few neopets, a scruffy shadow lupe, and a striped grarrl. Kass closed his eyes, sinking into deep thought. He had been craving for a while, and what with the battle with Meridell being over, he could probably feed that crave. Work had fucked him up. After all, being a feared entity was hard work. Stressful work. He needed releif..Release..."Damn it..I need to get LAID.." He grated out, under his breath.  
  
"Well, I get off in an hour, Mr. Kass.."Came a giggly reply. he looked up, quickly, startled that someone had been close enough to hear him as he voiced his thoughts. He relaxed quickly, as he realized it was just the little barmaid with his drink. "Thank you.."He said, as he took his drink. When she didn't leave right away, he gave her a rather frighening glare, and she zipped off quickly. 'Damn whore..' He thought beligerrently, as he took a swig of his kahluah. He continued scanning the bar, then stopped, staring in shock, at who he saw. "You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me.." He mused. 'Is she here to bitch at the owner for opening this place?' Or did her empty little head get her lost..?'  
  
Fyora had entered the bar. The fairie queen. The goody two shoes of all neopia. Then again.. Kass had caught glimpse pof her just as she stepped through the doors. Suddenly, all activity stopped, when everyone realized who it was. Fyora looked around, her face blank, then slowly and gracefully walked over to an empty table, right across from kass, and sat down. "I'll have a strawberry daquiri, with a little vodka stirred in.." She called to the barmaid, the little grey one.((That's a good drink, btw..)) As soon as she got her drink, amnd took the first sip, everyone, realizing she was just in to drink something, they went back to their own business, a few guys from aroud the bar whistled at her, catcalled to her.  
  
Kass watched her, rather impressed. 'So even a little high class shit like her's gonna get a drink,hn?' Probably the same thoughts everyone else had. But, now that he thought about it, gave her the once over, Kass wondered why he hadn't figured she was just come to the bar, to come. She was dressed beautifully.. the simple pinky purple robes she'd always worn were gone, replaced by a shimmering black top, with a few rhinestones along the neckline, which was rather low enough for all to get a good enough veiw of her rather large breasts. Kass liked that. What he liked even more, however, was the long flowing skirt she was wearing. It was black, with white polka dots on it. She looked stunning. She had on boots.High-heeled kind.  
  
Just as Kass was about to look away, to scope out someone more in HIS league, a drunk white lupe stumbled over to Fyora."Hey, whore. Wanna have a night on the town...?" The lupe was obviously drunk, and even from the distance Ks could smell the drunk scent and old liquor on him. Before fyroa could say anything, he reached out, and grabbed one of her breasts, laughing. Fyora screamed, and stood up quickly, then a resounding SMACK was heard through the bar, as she lapped the lupe, sending him almost flying. Kass chuckled to himself, as he watched the lupe scramble to get up, as Fyora opened a can of female whoop-ass on him. What Kass, Or Fyora, for that matter, did'nt expect, however, was for any of the other guys in the bar to do anything. Which two rather burly neopets, a male grarrl, blue, and a male scorchio, silver, got up and approached her.  
  
Fyora stood her ground momentarily, she could fight well enough. However, from up behind she was hit, by the lupe. A quick, hard blow to the small of her back got her down fast, and the other two grabbed her, by the arms, and picked her up, and lifted her to the table, where they pinned her. "HELP ME!" sHe screamed out, as the guys all around the bar started to get up, and crowd around. Kass watched, not about to do anything besides, when he felt the smallest pang of guilt. The white lupe was now climbing onto the table, about to get ontop of her. Fyora was screaming and pleading, thrashing around to no avail, as two hands from the crowd ripped her skirt up. "Nooo! Please! No!" "Shut up, you dumb bitch.." The lupe growled, as he assumed the position. "Fuck 'er! Fuck 'er!" The guys yelled, as Fyora pleaded and cried.  
  
A quick, high whistloing through the air, and the sound of metal hitting meat, and the lupe toppled off of her, Kass'sword buried through his chest. The men scattered, as blood spurted everywhere. Kass stomped over, punching his way through the crowd, as they let Fyora go. He bent down to yank his sword from the lupe's body, then turned, reaching out with one strong arm to wrap around fyora's waist, picking her up. In the other, he held the sword out, for all to see. "Anyone who touches her again, ends up like like the whelp.." Fyora, he realized, as he glance down, had fainted. He turned, and, kicking the dead lupe's body, he left the bar. He took her to his home.  
  
When Fyora woke up, she was laying in a large bed, tucked neatkly under thick black blankets. The Darigan crest was everywhere, along with books on war, fighting, and weaponry on the floor, and the shelves. Out the window, she could see the landscape of the citadel. Swords, battleaxes, and maces hung from mounts on the walls. Leant back in a chair in the corner, was Kass, asleep. She began to panic immediately. "Please god, do'nt tell me that what happened last night.." She whispered to herself, as she tried to remember what happened the night before. She remembered it all up until she'd seen that big sword fly into the lupe's chest, and the blood spattered her....Then everything just faded.. She gasped, realizing what must have taken place, and she looked down quickly, then realized, she was still dressed. She was safe.  
  
She got up, and began to sneak past him, to the door. she wanted to leave as soon as possible. Her hand had just barelky reached the doorknob when a familiar, deep, velvety, chilling voice called out from behind, "Going somewhere.?"  
  
fsjngkjefngjnnn  
  
Okay, So this won't be a one shot..0o; I wanna go somewhere with this..Yes, I do...Anyhoo, review please.....If anyone really even READS neopets ffs.. 


	2. Breakfast and Hardwood and unexpected gu...

Next chapter..Whoo..Atleat SOMEONE had read my story...Heh.Oh, note:When Kass ordred his drink, it was OROIGINALLY a mind eraser, and later it turned into a kahluaj..Sorry about that..It WAS a kahluah..I just....Had a brainfart.Sorry..))  
  
kjdsgnkjdfgkjbfnnnnnnnnnnkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkgkkggkgkgkgkkgk  
  
Fyora froze in terror, and slowlt turned around to face him. Kass stood there, with a strange look on his face, scanning her. "What did-How did I get here..?" Fyora asked him softly, dreading the answer. "I took you home last night. This is my house." Fyora stared at him in horrowe((Another word for horror)), and backed up a step." Why was I asleep in YOUR bed?! Why am I here? Why did'nt you take me back to faerieland?!?" "I was tired, and partly drunk..And I put you in my bed, because I think it's better there, then on the floor, or chair.." She eyed him nervously now. "Did you stay asleep in the chair all night?" "No, while you were unconscious I called all my freinds over, stripped you down, and we all gangbanged you.." He went to the kitchen, leaving a rather agitated Fyora in the living room. "I'm making myself some breakfast..Would you like anything, your HIGH-ness...?" He called, with a snicker.  
  
Fyora followed Kass inot his kitchen, and admired it's cleanliness, as she sat down at the two-seated table. "You keep your kitchen clean..I've gone inot so many neohomes, and seen filthy kithcens..Yours is spotless.." She said to him, tryign to make friendly conversation. Kass eyed her suspisciouly, not used to beignt alked to in such a freindly manner, but answered,"I have too much time on my hands..Cleaning is a hobby.." He opened his refigerator, and puled out a gallon of kau milk, and a pea and carrot omelette. "Omelette okay for you?" He asked her, however, before she could answer, he put a pan on the stove, put butter in it, and started to cook the omelette. Then he sat down.  
  
Nothing much was said while they waited, neiher knowing what the other coulkd possibly say to the other, until.."Thank you,Kass.." Fyora said soflty, lookign down. "I really do owe you, yuo may have saved my life, by taking me with you last night. I know you saved my vir-" she silenced herself quickly blushing. Kass looked at her,smirking now. "I think the omelette is ready.." Fyora blushed deep crimson, she'd almost said something so private,yet, even as she'd stopped herself, he knew. Kass cut the omelette three ways, then put each piece on a plate. He served Fyora first, even pouring her a glass of cold milk, orange juice, and handing her his best silverware. Then, he served himself.  
  
All throygh breakfast, they ignored eachother, hell-bent on filling their empty, partly upset stomachs. Kass watched Fyora, as he lifted forkful after forkful of egg to his mouth. She was pretty, he realized, as she daintily poked her fork through the tinest morsels, and brought them to her lips, blowing on them, then eating them slowly. Fyora felt she was being watched,and glanced up at the eyrie, just catching him as his crimson eyes shot back down, and he began all but inhaling his food. She laughed inwardly, and started to watching him, an odd feeling flushing over her stomach.  
  
The big bird was rather handsome, she realized, his body built, he was pretty tall, too. He had a rather savage look to himself, but he was certainly charming. His deep purple and black plumage glimmered in the light, almost glowing,it seemed. He was impeccably clean. The claws on his fingers were onyxe, and shone brilliantly, his wings folded lightly, she could see the soft pinky-purple pinions on the underwings, the dark velvety plum color of the upsides. His beak, the same as his claws, two tiny gans, black also, poking up from his lower beak half. And lastly, those crimson eyes that seemed to glow, to hypnotize...She blushed lightly, and looked away, stricken at what she'd been thinking..  
  
Kass mentally roved over her, absorbing every detail of this woman. Ere, he glanced up to see her face, the way she ..Blushing? Hn. 'She looks so damned beautiful..' He thought, she was rather beautiful, no doubt the reason she was the faerie queen. Her hair shone brightly, it was a dark lavender, it almost matched the color of the underside of his wings, he realized. Hry eyes matched her hair, a beatiful pink, they were. Her skin was as white as milk, almost, and it looked so smooth. Her clothes were ruffled, now..wrinkled and in a few places torn, stained too, from her drink. But her face, he realized, as a few of his feathers fluffed, was exquisite. Her eyes had a soft slant to them, and her lashes curled out tantalizingly. Her lips, even relaxed, held the air of a smile, and they were the color of a carnation. All in all, she was worth a hard-on. Which Kass realized all too late...  
  
"Holy mother fucker of the gods!" He squawked, as he sat rigidly, trying to keep calm. Fyora looked up quickly, genuinely worried. "What?What's wrong?!?" "N-N-Nothing.." He growled, instantly pissed. Kass worked two ways with something that flustered him, One, he either brutalized it, until it could never bother him again, or two he ignored it until it went away. He could'nt ignore Fyora, so.."Its none of your damn business.." He shifted uncomfortably, but didn't show any sign of..Lower..Discomfort, and Fyora, eyeing him oddly, shook her head, ands finishes eating.  
  
Later, after breakfast, and after Kass's quick problem solving 'think of something ugly' idea, all was well, and Fyora was ready to leave. "Kass, I appreciate your helping me, and keeping me for the night, but I have a bad feeling that Neopia has noticed that I've been missing...And after last night, people are probably going to think that-" Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on Kass' door, then, before he or Fyora could do anything, the door busted open, Judge Hog, and the Light faerie stood there, both armed with some pretty good battle items, Asparachucks, Sunshine sheild, for the light faerie, and Judge Hog had a Fire and Ice blade, and a ghostkersheild. Before Kass or Fyora could speak, They both said, drawing their weapons, "Hand over Fyora, Kass. You're under arrest.."  
  
h ugiufdbfdsigyfsivgfgiufsbgfsigigihghghfxzijgoidoihfdhggkj Well, i plan to drag this story out.. ; Hm..I feel bad, and my back hurts terribly..I'm going to go to the hospital tomorrow...I might not b able to update for a whil,so.Yeah..i'm sorry...Byebye...Review,tho! I need to know how you all think of this! And do'nbt worry, there WILL be hot kass and fyora sex... 


	3. A fight, and Imprisonment

Well..here i am again..woo...Hm..In thel ast chapters there are..mistakes..Well, get over it.i'm too lazy to fix them..figure out what the typos emna..if you cant, then youre too stupid to comprehend my story.. ; Hn...  
  
fdjkng;kjdngkjngfjnjnjnjnjnjnjnnnnjnnjnjjnnjjnnjnjjnjnjnn  
  
Kass and Fyora just stared, shocked. Kass reached back for his sword, then realized too late he didn't have it. "You're under arrest Kass, for kidnapping and raping the queen.." Kass looked at Fyora, too stunned to speak. What in the hell..? Fyora glanced at him, then back at judge Hog and the light faerie, too shocked herself, she did'nt say anything. Kass stepped back, a low growl rumbling up from his throat, then spat out,"I didn't touch the woman, if anything, I SAVED her, you stupid pig!" Judge Hog snarled at the insult, and leapt forward, brandishing the fire&ice sword, while the Light faerie((If ANYONE knows her name, PLEASE tell me!)) grabbed Fyora, and pulled her behind her.  
  
"Hey, wait!Please!" Fyora cried, and Judge Hog quickly silenced her, "It's okay, Fyora, you're safe now. This asshole's under arrest..He can't hurt you anymore.. Not where HE'S going.."  
Kass's eyes glowed an even darker red, as he hopped back, and yanked a spiked mace off the wall, and swung it. "I don't want to fight, Hog..Really..But,try it, and die, you ugly animal.." "You're one to talk, tweety bird.." Judge Hog rushed Kass, and swung out at him. Kass dodged him nimbly, and with a soft whoosh, lifted himself into the air with his strong wings. He swung the mace down hard. Hog tried to pull back, but a little too late, and the ball buried it's spikes into his back. With a soft 'oof', he feel forward, limp, blood oozed from his mouth ans nose, and from a large hole in his back.  
  
Fyora screamed in horror, and looked away, tears brimming. She'd known Judge hog for a long time..He had been a good friend.. The Light Faerie stared in openmouthed shock, at her fallen comrade, then her gaze snappd up to Kass, and she screamed at him, "MURDERER!" And she flew at him, swinging the Asaparachucks, she even landed a hit. Kass backedoff, ripping a big sheild with hi own personal seal off the wall, ducking behind it. A neopet was one thing, but, He would'nt attack a faerie..Not even defend himself, unless necessary...  
  
Kass had been backed off enough, and now he was cornered. Now, he DID have to fight. So he did. He let out a roar, and rushed his oppenent, swinging the mace, no longer caring, responding, to the hits he took from the asparachucks, he sank into berserker mode. The Light faerie jumped back, seeking shelter through the sheild, but Kass's mace shattered it. She screamed, her last scream, as he buried the heavy, spiked iron ball into her skull. Blood spattered everywhere, and pooled on the floor. He'd hit her almost directly in the face. He stood there, panting, cut and bleeding, from the wounds he'd recieved from the asparachucks, panting heavily. Until a horrifying shriek brought him back to his senses..  
  
Fyora had hid her face in her hands, seeing Judge Hog be killed. After hearing her freind cry out, and the sickening thud sound, she did'nt wan to look back, but, sye did, and she screamed bloody murder, at the sight of her dead friend, and Kass standing there. 'NO! This can't be real!' her mind screamed, as she shook her head wildly, her eyes shut tight. 'This can't be happening..' She gibbered and sobbed. Until a heavy., clawed hand landed on her shoulder. "Fyora..Are you alright?" Fyora loked up, then shrieked yet again, this time in pure terror, as she stared up at Kass. She scrambled backwards, away from him, crying out pleas and sobs for himto not hurt her.  
  
"I defended myself, and nothing more. I'm not going to kill you, and now I realize what a troublesome bitch you are...I'll have the whole of neopia on my ass after this..as if I wasn't hated enough.." Fyora glared at him, her anger gone. How dare he? He had just murdered two inocent, good people, her FREINDS, and he acted as if it was her fault..Had he not realized he'd just murdered two people? "HOW DARE YOU?!? YOU'VE JUST MURDERED MY FREINDS! I'LL HAVE YOU KILLED FOR THIS! IMPRISONED! I'LL-" Fyora did'nt have a chance to say anything more to Kass, because at that moment, a large, blue bubble surrounded her, engulfing her with a blinding blue light, and she blacked out.  
  
When she awoke, she was safely back in her own bed, The Space faerie, and the Gelert doctor looking over her. "It's okay, Fy..You're safe.." TheSpace faerie told her, placeing a hand over hers. Then the doctor said her, "You don't seem to be injured in any way..So i'll have to leave.." Fyora watched her go, and leaned back in the bed, sighing. Only.."What happened?" "I had come with Judge Hog and The light faerie as backup, incase something happened..when I heard you scream...I encased you in a spaceball, and teleported you, and as for Kass, I ported him into space for a moment, then sent him to the pound. He'll stay locked up from now on...I'd been told he was a bad person, but this..He's so cold hearted.." "But he-" "Hush..You need sleep, my queen..you've been through so much.."  
  
Fyora closed her eyes, and rolled over, obeying. She WAS tired. But kass..Her freinds.. Kass.. 'He WAS only defending himself, wasn't he?' Her mind questioned. 'Why am I worrying about him? He deserves to be locked up...' She squined hger eyes tight, trying to forget, to sleep.. 'And yet.. He was so nice..I really like him..' Her eyes shot open, in shock, as she realized what she'd thought.. "It's not like I think i love him.." She said aloud to herself, then gasped, blushing. As she contemplated him, she slowly fell asleep, and that night, she dreamed of Kass. Her. Together. In eachother's arms..  
  
bglhbddhjbgkgjbjbkjbkjbkjbkjbkjbkjbkjbkjbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbkjbkjbkjbkjbjjb  
  
Took me long enough.. ; Damn update... 


	4. Where I lie, without hope

Chapter four..Hmm..  
  
Well..Meh...Woo..  
  
fdnvdkjnkcm n mnmn n mn mn mn mn mn mn mn mn mn mn mn nmn mn mn mn mn mn m 0o; Hoof?  
  
Kass awoke, groggy, a fuzzy feeling behind his eyes. He shook his head, dizzy, as he sat up. It was dark, and cold. He felt wet, too. As his eyes focused, becoming used to the darkness, he realized he was in a cell, but where he didn't know. He heard a soft, driping sound, and the muffled cries and yelps of lupes, kougras..Neopets.. The siuck realization, remembrance of yesterday's events, hit him. And he knew..He was in the pound. The one place no pet ever wanted to go..A pet would rather die, get frozen with it' owner, before it got sent to the pound. Disease, abuse, parasites, injuries going untreated, he'd heard all the rumours. And now, as he looked down at himself, wet with a strange slime from the floor, dirst, mud, and who knows what else on him, he shuddered inwardly. He was screwed.  
  
His clothes, his beautiful armour, had been stripped off of his body, the flight feathers on his wings clipped, his claws cut, filed away, so he could'nt dig out, or hurt anyone. A bowl of food lay in the corner, dirty, slimy and moldy, with old, rotten meat of some unientifiable kind lying halfways out of it. A glass of water, discolored, stood near it. Spyders and other strange insects clicked, squeaked, and crawled in the corners, and Kass became aware that he was in a very...Ignored..Part of the pound. He'd been there, once, looking at the pets. Dr. Death had told him how far underground the cells went. But..nobody ever went too far underground. All the good, healthy pets were put up top, near the entrance..  
  
He hung his head, cursing aloud. Not that it was likely, with what the whole of Neopia probably knew and beleived of him, but now, his only hope of getting out, adoption, was lost. He'd be stuck here, to rot..He knew it..He'd not havy anything ever again..He's probably die here, alone in the- Footsteps, falling lightly, caugh the eyrie's attention. A light grew, and the shadow of a techo formed from the light, followed by a hunched over, unidentifiable shadow. "You're cell is right here, until you can get better, Zaber.." Kass got up, and walked over to the door of the cell, and watched through the bars.  
  
Dr. Death led a sickly, mange-ridden lupe to his cell, and glared at him. "Kass, step back. This is your cellmate, Zaber.." He grabbed his keys, and unlocked the door, then shoved it open, and allowed the lupe to stagger in, where he proptly dropped, limp, on a pile of hay in the corner, coughing. Dr. death shut and locked the door, andturned to leave. "Dr. Death..." Kass asked him softly, "Am I going to be frozen? Deleted? Or am I going to stay here now?" "You're up for adoption.." Was the gruff reply, as he stalkedoff quickly. Kass sighed, releived. Atleast he did have some hope.  
  
He eyed the sick canid in the corner, nd stepped away, to the opposite corner. He was afraid of what thelupe had. he did'nt want to get it, they never administered medicines in the pound, Dr. death had just proved that..Any sickness could quickly sink into a fatal disease, and he didn't want to be adopted just to get abandoned again..And yet..adoption? Him? He'd never pictured it..He could'nt..He was KASS..Free...Evil lord..Feared..Not some daffy fucking pet.."Why the fuck did I have to save her?!?" He cried out, slamming a fist into the wall, regretting ever even thinking of saving Fyora that night..  
  
Meanwhiles..  
  
Fyora was up and around again, the next day..She corrected any errors, restocked he hidden tower, and even lowered the prices, and gave out plenty of quests, too. She'd tried to wheedle out what had been done to Kass, but nobody would tell her..He had been haunting her mind all night, all day...She hated him, and yet she...Dared not admit she loved him...She wasn't sure she did..Yet..Why could she feel this way? So soon? She barely knew the guy...But..He saved her..But, that WAS all he did..She shook her head lightly, ridding herself of him, for a moment, and proceeded to go about her work, forgetting all about the tragedy, the loss of her comrades, she wasn't the only one who'd lost a dear love, most of neopia mourned the loss of Judge Hog and the light faerie..She sighed, and left, to visit the water faerie. She was planning on making a new hidden tower doll of her, and was going to have her bless the doll with a few magic attacks..  
  
kbklhbkhbhjbkhblkjnbkjnkjnkjbhk kn knb bkn mn mn m,n ,mn m,n ,mn m,n m,n ,mn ,mn  
  
Hm...Well, that one sucks...I'm thinking of retyping it ALL, yet..I completed this in like, uhh...30 minutes?Damn, that'ss toomlong a time.. 


End file.
